


Somewhere Out There [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fanvids, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I apologize. For the feels.</p><p>This randomly popped into my head pretty much fully-formed, and once that happens you just have to go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Out There [fanvid]

  
  



End file.
